The major goal of the NCCU Export Center Community Engagement/Outreach core component is through research identify and develop innovative strategies and focused efforts to address health disparities among African Americans in Durham, Wake, and Orange counties. Through community outreach and engagement, the research core will access the effectiveness of health education messages through the use of drama and standard lecture format. Moreover, the research core will attempt to identify most effective messages and locations for the delivery of health education messages. We hypothesize that theater will be more effective than lecture in increasing knowledge and encouraging health related behavior change. Also we hypothesize that focus groups will be effective in identifying the most effective messages and locations for the delivery of health information. Outreach efforts will include health assessment, community engagement (organizing stakeholders, town hall meetings, and community focus groups), and community education, as well as providing structured opportunities for NCCU students to participate as researchers in population-based research studies that are focused on addressing and reducing health disparities among African Americans. To effectuate this goal, two specific aims are proposed.